


Mine

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega千空, alpha司, 司千, 易感期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 他知道自己該停止了，但他也知道，已經停不了了。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

封閉的房間裡瀰漫著濃烈的信息素，即使千空已經用布掩住口鼻，還是能夠聞到從司身上傳來的嗆辣胡椒氣味，強烈的味道中混著淡淡的檀木香味，侵入身體的alpha信息素不斷影響著他的意識，他好不容易才穩住自己有些顫抖的手，才勉強把口枷的綁繩固定好。  
易感期的alpha比平時還要更加有侵略性，發紅的雙眼緊盯著千空不放，彷彿野獸看著獵物一般的眼神，他收回綁繩上的手時，忍不住碰了司緊皺的眉頭，千空想揉開對方眉心的皺紋，但咬著口枷的alpha卻因為他的觸碰發出低頻的嘶吼。  
其實他不該在這裡久待，身為omega的千空還是有自覺該躲避幾乎已經失去理智的司，然而在聽著對方粗喘的呼吸聲，還有頸部的肌肉因為用力過度而冒出青筋後，千空還是坐上司的床邊，伸出手臂繞上對方比自己寬大許多的肩膀。  
「噓，沒事的。」他靠在司的耳邊輕聲說道，像是安撫的話語卻又像是下達指令，「好孩子，乖乖的。」  
在司的信息素影響下，千空漸漸覺得自己的身體也開始燥熱，他抱著司慢慢拍著對方的後背，即使對方的雙手已經被綑綁，但懷中的alpha的味道依然無孔不入地逐漸佔據他清明的思緒，千空持續在意識墜落進深淵泥沼前拉回自我，每一口呼吸都成了慾望的撩撥，他不禁想，他是真的該離開了。  
千空的手指緩緩向上攀，最後停留在對方的後頸，溫柔地摩挲著，他的鼻尖蹭著司的額頭，在皺起的眉間徘徊不去，直到他將親吻落在望著他的那隻紅眼睛上。  
過於接近的距離讓他感覺到司比平時更加熾熱的體溫，還有隔著衣物抵在自己大腿邊的勃起，千空不由得深呼吸一口氣，他的思緒一步步走進混沌的胡同，源自生物的本能讓他也不斷渴求著眼前的alpha，但在完全失控之前，千空咬著下唇，還是退開了司，沒有一絲猶豫地離開床邊。  
可是千空才剛踏出腳步，就被人一把拉住手腕向後方一拖，他甚至來不及做出反應，回神時就已經被司整個人籠罩在懷中。  
「你怎麼⋯⋯！」他驚訝地抬頭想問對方是什麼時候掙脫束縛，然而他才剛開口，便看見司用力扯下嘴裡的口枷，收緊橫過千空腰間的手臂，摘下他臉上的布巾後，蠻橫地吻上了他。  
他們在一點也不溫柔的親吻裡連啃帶咬，司空下的手甚至壓著千空仰起的喉嚨不讓他逃開，他扭動身體和四肢掙扎了幾下，用手又捶又打，但比他高壯的司依然聞風不動，後來千空索性放棄那些對司來說毫無用處的抵抗，他舉起自己的手臂向後一伸，扣住對方的後頸向下一壓，加深了兩人之間的吻，他們像是兩隻互不相讓的野獸，順從著本能相互侵略，以撕咬和啃食爭奪著主控權，直到有一方徹底臣服才會善罷甘休。  
他和司的唇舌忘我地交纏，逐步從下腹升起的熱度讓千空再也無法忽視，身體不斷向千空發出警訊，被alpha的信息素引起的發情逐漸朝他逼近，但渴求的衝動讓他們無法停止纏綿的吻，他再次嘗試扯開司繞在他腰上的手臂，可是不論千空怎麼做，卻只是讓對方的手臂收得更緊，緊得像是要讓他在懷中窒息一般，最後他只能報復式地張口咬住司的嘴唇，血液的腥味瞬間就在嘴裡散開來。  
千空聽見司的一聲悶哼，他抓準時機鬆開嘴巴，用舌尖舔過自己的嘴唇，血的鐵鏽味散佈在千空的口中，短暫回籠的理智告訴他應該停下這樣的挑釁，可是身體早已不受他的控制，散發出omega的信息素，兩人的氣味在看不見的空氣中互相交融、混合。  
他又喘了一口氣，那雙銳利的目光重新對上千空，他知道自己該停止了，但他也知道，已經停不了了。


	2. Chapter 2

燥熱，他像是被迫脫離水面的魚張著嘴喘氣，大腦卻還是持續發出快要缺氧的警訊，千空的雙手壓在粗糙的牆上，他彎曲手指試圖平衡身體，但手掌仍舊不斷因為背後挺進而滑落。  
癱軟的雙腳已經沒有支撐能力，只能依靠著後方的司扣住他的腰，而他的膝蓋頂在牆面才能稍微撐住身體。  
巨量的快感夾雜著些微疼痛從兩人連結的位置傳來，千空止不住地顫抖著，omega的生理反應違背大腦的理智，讓他不斷想從司的身上得到更多，不論是熾熱的體溫、白濁的精液或是其他更深刻的東西——像是標記。  
而身後正處於易感期的alpha也同等渴望著他，帶著濕熱氣息的鼻尖有一下沒一下地蹭著他的後頸，本能讓對方流連於他散發著費洛蒙的腺體，原本就腫脹的皮肉更因為司的摩擦而更加敏感，千空咬著牙，卻依然沒能阻擋衝出口的舒服呻吟。  
「千空⋯⋯」司的話語伴隨著溫熱的吐息撫過千空腺體旁的皮膚，像是電流穿過般讓他戰慄，但不僅如此，對方甚至肆無忌憚將唇貼上那塊發燙的肌膚，帶著欲求緩慢摩挲著，「可以咬嗎？」  
僅存的理智告訴千空必須阻止alpha的標記，但嚐到快感的身體卻做出完全相反的反應，在司每次猛力地插入時，他卻會忍不住挺起臀部，讓對方能夠輕易地進入到更深的地方。  
「不准⋯⋯標記⋯⋯」歡愉的浪潮把千空撞得暈頭轉向，他只能在自己的意識崩分離析前，在慾望和理性間做出妥協，「別咬那裡⋯⋯」  
難纏的alpha，千空在司發出彷彿同意的悶聲後不禁這麼想著，對方還在他的頸間輾轉徘徊，緩慢而迂迴的，與後方兇猛和粗暴入侵完全不同，那讓他感到更加錯亂。  
最後司的薄唇依然回到他頸部的腺體上，千空才想開口阻止，可是到嘴邊的聲響只有克制不了的放蕩呻吟和煽情喘息，他伸手向後捂住自己的腺體，而司也在同時輕咬他的指節。  
「喂，司！」他沒有因為手指上的刺痛忽視埋在身體裡的性器開始脹大，一下又一下的挺進到更深處，不只是抵著持續傳來陣陣快感的前列腺，甚至已經輕輕蹭到宮口。  
強烈的歡快讓千空不得不仰起脖子，壓抑不住身體的抽搐，大口呼吸著以獲得更多氧氣，那讓脆弱的頸部直接靠在司的嘴邊，成了壓垮對方的最後一根稻草，他聽見司粗喘著氣，一邊開口向他道歉：「抱歉⋯⋯」  
千空想說不，可是所有掙扎和反抗在沒了餘裕的alpha面前，都成了明示的撩撥，他的雙手握拳，好像有什麼要從他的身體內炸開來似的，伴隨著步向頂點的前夕，他聽見來自對方的低沈沙啞嗓音在耳邊響起：「抱歉，我已經忍不住了。」  
下一秒，千空便被司帶來的超量歡愉淹至滅頂，他繃緊背脊，眼前閃過白光，他感覺到對方緊緊抱著自己，然而剎時之間，他的腦海卻是一片空白，除了司之外，再也感受不到其他。


End file.
